1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet facsimile gateway device that includes a function to exchange image information with a facsimile device through a telecommunication network and a function to exchange image information through the Internet by use of electronic mail, and a method of controlling the Internet facsimile gateway device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an Internet facsimile gateway device has been in practical use, wherein the Internet facsimile gateway device includes a function to exchange image information with a G3 facsimile device through an analog public network and a function to exchange the image information by use of electronic mail through the Internet.
Additionally, another type of the Internet facsimile gateway device is in practical use, wherein the Internet facsimile gateway device includes a function to exchange the image information with a G4 facsimile device through the ISDN and a function to exchange the image information through the Internet by use of electronic mail.
A use of such Internet facsimile gateway devices makes it possible to exchange various messages between a host device connected to the Internet and a G3 facsimile device connected to the analog public network or between a host device connected to the Internet and a G4 facsimile device connected to the ISDN.
The host device transmits an electronic mail message requesting image-information transmission to the Internet facsimile gateway device when the host device needs to transmit image information to a G3 facsimile device that is connected to the analog public network. The Internet facsimile gateway device then manages image-information transmission processes.
Accordingly, the host device as a sender cannot keep track of transmission of image information to the G3 facsimile device, and cannot easily confirm a delivery of the image information to the G3 facsimile device.